There and Back Again
by SpencerHastings2011
Summary: Hermione Granger was married on a beautiful fall day. Eighteen months later her marriage to Fred Weasley was over. Two weeks after that she learned she was pregnant. Now four years later she was coming back her twins in tow. Much to her dismay she was still in love with her husband. Were second chances worth giving
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Hermione Jean Granger was married. She had gotten married on a beautiful fall afternoon at the Burrow, orange, yellow and red leaves falling around her and her husband. The happiest day of her life was when she married Fred Weasley.

Eighteen months later it was over. Two weeks after she left her home and husband she found out she was pregnant. Five weeks early she gave birth to twins with Ginny Weasley at her side instead of her husband.

Four years have past and now she was going home. Much to her dismay. Hermione Granger still loved her husband.

"Ginny I don't want to come home," Hermione whined.

"You're my maid of honor. You have to be there. I stood up with you. Its your turn. Please?" Ginny begged. "I promise you won't have to deal with Fred until the rehearsal dinner."

Hermione glared. "I better not. Or the twins and I leave."

"Hermione how long do you plan on keeping this from him?" Ginny asked, "I mean come on. They're exactly like Fred and George. Alexander and Gideon. Hermione come home. Be with your husband."

Hermione wiped her eyes. "Not this again. He said he never wanted to see me again. You and George both are ridiculous."

"Things have change. Answer me this. Why haven't you files the papers? You and Jameson have been dating for three years. He has proposed how many times? Knowing you're still married." Ginny sipped her tea.

"Because I won't get married again. Never," Hermione vowed.

"Do you love Jameson?" Ginny asked.

Hermione exhaled. "He's agreeable."

"Do you love Fred?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione shrugged. "He broke me. I'm broken. No one can fix that," she stated.

George apperated into the living room. He looked at his sister and sister in law. "Morning," George greeted.

Hermione glared at the twin. "I guess I'm coming home."

Ginny jumped up and did a little shimmy. "You can stay with George," Ginny said.

George smiled, "There's enough room. Bring Poppy too."

Poppy was Hermione's house elf. She had put an add for a magical nanny in the paper and Poppy showed up on her doorstep. Hermione just about refused her before learning that house elves were treated as family and not servants in Portugal. Poppy was paid generously and could leave any time she pleased.

Hermione nodded. "I'll do just that. I guess I need to pack."

George nodded. "I'll get the boys ready."

Hermione nodded. She looked over at Ginny. "I need to talk to Jameson. I'll be back." Hermione disapperated, and appeared again in her boyfriend's loft.

Jameson was on his couch, he looked up startled. "Hermione what's wrong? Where are the boys?"

"With Poppy Ginny and George. I'm going to London until after Ginny's wedding," Hermione blurted.

Jameson nodded, brushing his blonde hair back. "I thought you would go."

"Its unavoidable. The time has came," she said.

"Are you filing the papers?" Jameson asked.

"No," Hermione replied.

Jameson went to his end table and pulled out a velvet box. "Take this with you." He pulled out a huge heart shaped diamond ring. "Think about it." He cupped her hand around it.

She nodded. "I will." She apperated back to her home. Ginny sitting on her couch the diamond ring in her hand. "I'm going to go pack."

Ginny nodded. "Do that."

Hermione went up to her room first. She looked out the window into the front yard. Three red heads were chasing each other laughing. Her two Boys and Fred... _No George. Not Fred George. George. No more thoughts of Fred Hermione Granger._

She kicked the foot of her bed. A bed no one but her had ever been in. She tossed the ring into her purse and went to her closet. She waved her wand and her luggage started packing itself. She went to her jewelry box and pulled out a small wooden ring box. She opened the lid. Her engagement and wedding ring were nestled in the silk. She'd been looking at them a lot recently. Her heart was in that box. She looked at her left hand a plain silver band with the twins birthstone and names. The only jewelry she wore, a birthday present from her boys.

She tucked the box into her purse with out another thought towards the white gold diamond band and the colorful five stone engagement ring. She sighed before moving to the twins shared room. She flicked her wand and made their bed, laughing as she grabbed Gid's Paddington and Alex's t-rex. She put them into each little boys back pack.

Hermione watched clothes go into suit cases as she packed the boys favorite books and toys in their back packs.

George came into the room. "They're getting washed up. You almost ready?"

"Physically yes. Mentally no. I don't want to do this George. I really don't," Hermione stated, leaning into her old friend's embrace.

"Hermione do you still love him?"

She looked up at him. "George look at Alex and Gid. How could I stop when I see him every day? His eyes, his mouth, his laugh, his humor. I see him every day in them. How could I stop?"

"He hasn't either," George said, "Misses you every day. Please believe that."

"I'm not staying in England," Hermione said composing herself.

"Gotcha," George said, "Let's go get everything ready to floo to my flat."

She nodded. "Let's."

* * *

Fred Weasley groaned. He was down in the shop working while it sounded like his brother was having a marathon shag session up stairs. Fred slammed his quill down making the ledger he was working on illegible. He stood from his desk and went to his office door.

Fred turned the handle quickly before stomping up to the third floor of Weasley Wizard Weezes. He pounded on the door to George's flat. "Dear god man give it up. I'm surprised the whole shop can't hear you!"

"Come in," a tiny voice called.

Fred entered the flat. "George?"

George came around the corner. "Hey mate what's up?"

A tiny little read head peaked around the corner. "Uncle Georgie is that man your brother?"

George picked up Gideon. "Yes Gid that's my twin like Alex is yours."

"Your twin. You have a twin like me?" Gideon exclaimed. "Hi I'm Gideon Frederick Weasley. Who are you?"

Fred shook the little hand that was held out to him. "I'm Fred Weasley. Who's your mummy little guy?"

Hermione rounded the corner another little red head on her hip. "Gideon there you are!" She noticed the man standing in the hall. "Fred."

The gears kicked into place. "Are these your boys?" Fred questioned.

Hermione nodded. "Yes." She put the second boy down. "George can you get them to the table for a snack?"

George nodded. He didn't want to be a part of this reunion. He all but ran from the husband and wife.

"Are they?"

"Yours? Fred. I was pregnant when you told me to leave," Hermione said, "I've done my best to do as you ask. To never come back. Ginny wanted me at the wedding. We'll be gone in a week or so. I won't intrude on your life and neither will the boys."

"You've raised two boys in the time you were gone. You were pregnant and you didn't tell me?!" Fred exclaimed.

"I didn't know until after I'd left. At that point I believed you never wanted to see me again," she said.

Fred studied her dumbfounded. "You're alive? Oh my god. You have kids. Twins that are mine and you're alive and okay and in one piece."

"Ob...vi...ous...ly. Who are you and what have you done with the man who threw me out of our home almost five years ago to the day?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione I'm sorry. I'm just...Can I meet them?" Fred apologised.

"Fred don't get their hopes up. They've thought since I said we were coming on holiday that I'd find you and we'd be a family. Don't get their hopes up, because I am the one that has to mend their broken hearts. " Hermione sighed. "I don't want them broken."

"And what about you? How are you? You look beautiful," he rambled.

"I do fine. I'm good," she said.

Fred studied his missing wife. "Why am I not mad? Why am I not screaming and yelling? Why am I relieved that you're in front of me? I never thought I'd see you again."

She exhaled. "Shock I suppose. Fred they're in the kitchen. Go meet your sons. Don't break their hearts."

Fred nodded, his heart pounding as he made his way to the familiar kitchen. George was sitting down with the two boys. George smiled up at him, "Aren't they great?"

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm their dad for Christ sake!" Fred snapped.

"I told him not too," Hermione said, "Now excuse me." She made herself a huge cup of tea and added a splash of brandy.

Fred looked at her. "Come home with me," he begged.

She shook her head. "I knew this was a mistake." She cleared her throat. "George I need to take a walk." She kissed her boys gently. "Have fun boys."

She walked out, returning a few minutes later with two thick photo albums. "This is everything you missed. I wrote you letters every day. Maybe you'll understand." She turned on her heel walking out on him again. But Fred knew this time she would come back.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Damn my week. I don't own anythinhg, blah blah blah. You know the drill.**

* * *

Fred watched the two little boys play innocently in the floor together. He looked at George. "How did you find out?"

"I saw her in Portugal, pushing them in a pram with oppy at her side. Eighteen months ago. Ginny has known the whole time. Gin was there when they were born. She's lucky she's alive mate," George said, studying the two boys he loved with all his heart.

"There were issues?" Fred asked.

George nodded. "Too many to name. High stress pregnancy. She'd uprooted her life, lost her husband, and became a single mom all in less than a month."

"What's her life like? What's their life like?" Fred questioned.

"They love her. She's dating someone mate. Has been for about two years. She won't agree to marry him. Won't come and divorce you. She doesn't love him. Never has never will. She's lonely," George said, "She translates old spell books, and preserves them. She wore her wedding set up until about six weeks ago."

Fred looked at his boys. "What's their home like?"

George sighed. "It always smells of cookies and apples, kids, and cleaners, and books and candles and magic. Poppy her house elf runs the place."

"House elf?"

"Its different there. Elves are free to be employed and can leave whenever they choose. Poppy is getting her paperwork sorted with Ginny." George sighed, "Why did she leave?"

Fred looked again at the twins. "I was mad. I don't think I've ever been that mad about anyone or anything. She came in hormonal now that I see the whole picture. Crying already and I just couldn't take it. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong. She didn't know. We were happy all the time. Hadn't fought or bickered since the before the wedding. She had been working with patients who'd been tortured during the war. They needed someone to talk to and so did she. She came home wanted to talk and I'd had that run in with that Skeeter bitch, and the potion for the dancing chocolate dunkers kept exploding in my face. That whole day was a cluster of bollocks. And I took it out on the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Everyone has bad days. Why'd you tell her to leave?" George asked.

"Skeeter had came by with pictures of her and a patient talking laughing she kissed his cheek and took his arm and she looked happy. I talked to the man six months after she'd left. He considered her his daughter. All his had been taken from him over the course of the war. Alexander was his name." Fred exhaled, "I royally screwed up. Does her boyfriend treat them right?"

George exhaled, much like his twin. "He met them three months ago. She kept them to herself. They don't like him. He's not fun. Rather boring if you ask me. And we know our Hermione isn't boring."

Fred studied the boys looking for pieces of Hermione in them. "Are they like her?"

"Ironically enough your namesake. Gideon. He thinks everything through. From A to Z. Alex is more balls to the wall," George said.

Fred laughed, "Do you know anything that's in these letters?"

"I know she'd sit down and write you at least a two page letter every day. She misses you. Ask her to dinner, " George suggested.

"Isn't that a bit much?"

"You two have a lot to talk about. I don't see it as out of the question, show her you want to be a part of their lives. Even her life. Woo her like you did at Hogwarts and after the war. You've made her fall in love with you twice. I think you can do it a third time. Plus your boys can help you," George said, gesturing to the twins.

Fred nodded, a glint in his eye that George hadn't seen since Hermione left. "I can do that."

George smiled, "Be happy again Freddie."

Fred exhaled. "Let's take them down stairs. How much damage could they do?"

* * *

Hermione entered the shop a few hours later after she'd calmed down enough to face her husband. The shop was a mess it looked like a bomb had gone off, a normal but the shop was empty. Then she heard a minor explosion. She started dead run to the source of it. The very back of the public area.

"Gid, Alex, Fred, George!" She called out, like yelling for the four of them was the most natural thing in the world. Like she had not been gone four years but just a handful of hours.

"All limbs accounted for!" Fred called out. That had been his response whenever she had called out making sure he was okay after an experiment went south.

She smiled. "Fred that's not funny. The boys are with you."

Fred smiled back at her. "I missed your smile."

She groaned. "You're not making this easy."

Fred stood up, untangling himself from his brother and sons. "What's supposed to be easy about this, love? Explain you come back after four years no note and its supposed to be easy?"

"I'm not fighting with you. I'm done fighting with you," Hermione stated, as she watched George gather the boys and take them upstairs.

"Then talk to me," Fred begged, taking her hands. He held them tighter once he realized she wasn't going to pull back.

"Fred you told me to leave. I did as you asked. I left built a life when you got to keep yours," Hermione said, bitterly.

Fred looked at her, "I wanted you home the second you left. I was so stupid Hermione. There's no one I love more than you. Besides those boys. Hermione they're fantastic. You're amazing."

"Fred I have"-

"I know George told me. I'm not worried about it," he stated, "Come to dinner with me tonight. Let's talk and figure everything out. Be adults."

"Fine. We'll do dinner," Hermione agreed, "We need to talk about this."

"I'll see you at eight. Once they're in bed. Hermione its great to see you again." Fred squeezed her hands.

She frowned, "Don't get the wrong impression Fred Weasley!"

"Too late," he replied. "I'll see you in two hours."

"Fred I might hex you," she said.

"Not the first time and certainly not the last," he stated, "I missed you Hermione."

"Fred complicated," she snapped, before going upstairs.

Getting his wife to fall back in love with him was going to be harder than he thought. But Fred Weasley had a plan up his sleeve. He always had a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own nothing besides my sanity and I'm not sure if that's even mine. Its a long one.**

* * *

Fred Weasley, the man with a plan, didn't have a good plan. He kicked at the bottom of his kitchen cupboards. The cat he'd gotten Hermione on their first wedding anniversary looked at him. "Sod it!"

Fred exhaled, as he went to the pantry. He pulled out the well used picnic basket. "Perfect." Fred poured the next hour and a half preparing the perfect date to win back his wife. He took it to the little pond out in back of the property he owned. Far enough away from the house he'd built with Hermione that she wouldn't realize that she was where he'd proposed to her.

Fred took a deep breath, before going back to the house. He took a quick shower before changing into something more date appropriate. He was trying to woo a woman. No it was more than that. He was trying to woo his wife.

Fred pulled a blue button down out of the closet. One she had gotten for him. He sighed. The shirt still smelled like the last time he'd warn it. He took a deep breath of the cologne she favored. A scent he couldn't bear to wear in four years. The woody scent hit him like an ax. He exhaled and put the shirt on. "I can do this," he said, "I'm a successful businessman. I can do this. I've done it before."

* * *

Hermione was running around George's flat the back of her dress open as she chased Gideon, who was trying to escape his pyjamas. George had Alexander dressed and cuddled up on the couch. Hermione caught the offending toddler and started to button the pyjama top.

George went over to Hermione and zipped the back of her dress. "That's a beautiful color on you."

Hermione stood up once she was done with Gideon. She brushed out the fifties Americana style skirt. "You don't think its too busy?"

George studied the mint green dress and whit polka dotted dress. "Its perfect."

"Thanks. Its a work dress. I bought it for meetings and lectures and what not," she said, "I don't know about this George."

"Do you still love him yes or no?"

"Yes," she said, with out hesitation.

"Then you can do this," George assured her. "Finish getting ready. This isn't my first rodeo with them. I can get their stories read and in bed by 8:30."

"8:15 George."

"8:45, gotcha."

"8:15, George," Hermione repeated.

A knock on the door sounded. George went to answer it. Hermione took a deep breath when she saw Fred. She recognized the shirt he was wearing instantly. Her heart sank.

"Hey Hermione, George, boys I have something for you," Fred said.

Alexander and Gideon jumped up from their spots running to Fred. Fred pulled two blue bags from behind his back. Hermione watched as her boys chorused 'thank yous' and tore into the bags.

The boys pulled out two small back packs each their favorite colors with their first initial on it. "There's stuff inside," Fred said.

That was all the permission they needed to dive in, pulling out an assortment of cars, trucks, and little magical toys. And books.

Hermione looked up at Fred. "Curious George?"

"George was a good little monkey and always very curious," Fred replied.

"You didn't have to do that," she said, smiling at him.

"I did. They said that they love the zoo, maybe while they're here we can take them to the muggle zoo in London," Fred suggested.

"Fred you don't have to step up, I'm not asking for anything. They want for nothing," Hermione stated.

Fred pulled her out into the hall. "I'm their dad Mione. I want to be in their lives. I want to be in your life. Let me do that."

Hermione thought for a moment, before turning on her heel to hug and kiss her boys. She gave George a quick peck on the cheek. "8:30," she conceded.

"Score!" George said throwing a fist up in the air.

Fred watched these exchanges wanting nothing more than to be a part of them. He was frowning when Hermione got back to him. "Think long enough?"

"Let's go talk," she said, smiling.

Fred held out his arm for her. She studied it for a moment before taking it. She closed her eyes. She had a fear of along side apperation. She took one last deep breath before they apperated.

"You can open your eyes," Fred said, with a chuckle.

Hermione opened her eyes and I'm smiled, "I missed this place."

Fred's mouth hung open. "I didn't think you'd recognize it. I thought that this was the best option for privacy." He led her to the blanket he'd spread out earlier.

She sat. "I can't forget it. I don't know how many dreams I had about coming back here and reading here like I did."

"We had a lot of picnics here didn't we?" He reminisced.

Hermione's thoughts turned to the early days of their engagement and marriage, and how they would sneak off down to the little pond with it's weeping willows and cherry trees. They would have lunch or dinner and lay in the grass and talk or do other things. She blushed at more of the rogue memories she had from their time spent at the pond.

Fred laughed. "I think we both went there. "

She shook her head, trying to dispel images of her husband thrusting over her. She exhaled. "Which memory?"

"Right after you said yes. The second I saw this place I knew it would be home. I just didn't know it would only be my home," he said acid in his voice.

Hermione sighed, "I'm sorry for that night and my part in it. I really am."

"Then why didn't you come home?" he asked, "You were pregnant alone in a different country and you could've came home."

She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "McGonagall said something to me once, she found me after one of our rows. She sat and talked to me for hours we'd had tea. The first of many teas I had with her. She said, 'Hermione dear a Gryffindor that's been hurt has more pride than the whole of Slytherin house.' Pride kept me from coming back, that pride turned into a force to prove myself. To prove to myself that I could do it on my own. I've done a damn good job by myself. Pride kept me from coming back."

Fred nodded, understanding. "I never thought that the next time that I saw you would be chasing two boys around. Hermione I'm sorry. I can't take back the hurt and the pain and the loneliness but I can be a part of their life."

"They would like that. I would like for you to be a part of their lives," Hermione said, "But that doesn't mean you need to be in mine."

Fred looked at her dumbfounded. "So I can help you raise our children but I can't be in your life?"

"I think we can arrange something between the two of us that works for all of us," Hermione said.

Her logic was killing Fred. He groaned, "So you want to marry that guy? Why don't you just send me the papers?"

"I'm not getting remarried. I've had enough of being married to last me a life time," she grumbled.

"What does that mean?" Fred said.

"Seriously I've been back a full day and damn it we're ready fighting," Hermione said.

"We're fighting because your damn pride is getting in the way. I want to be a part of all of your lives. Theirs and yours Hermione. I wanted you home for so long. I wanted to make it right. The second you walked out that door. I tried to find you. Bring you back. You still hadn't healed and you talked to me but I didn't understand what you needed. When Alexander found me and told me everything...Hermione I couldn't breathe I couldn't think. He suspected that you might have been pregnant. He had six daughters he could tell by looking at you. He apologized because I'd lost the most wonderful woman imaginable." He cleared his throat. "I thought that it was impossible, but obviously I was wrong. I'm wrong a lot apparently."

She smiled, weakly at him. "We'll figure it out. We always did."

Fred took her hand. "You don't know what that means to me Hermione."

_You don't know what it means to me either Fred, _she thought.

"I want to get to know you again. For the sake of the boys," Fred said.

"Ask away," she replied.

"What do you do?" He started going through the picnic basket, pulling out a bottle of wine.

"I'm the head of a team that translates and preserves old magical texts," she said.

"So you work with old books?" he clarified, pouring them both a glass of wine.

"Essentially, we do a lot of testing old spells and theories too. Its interesting work. For someone that likes books, and dust. A lot of dust," she said.

Fred laughed, "Just your forte." He held out the goblet of a deep red wine.

She accepted gratefully. "That's what I had wanted to talk to you about that night. Was about the job offer. One of the many reasons I was upset."

Fred squeezed the back of his neck, "I'll never forgive myself for that night. I just hope you can forgive me."

Hermione gave him a smile he hadn't seen in years. "I forgave you a long time ago. I had to when it came to the boys. I'd tell them stories of you and George and how we fell in love. Their favorite is the one where you left Hogwarts."

Fred laughed. "I can imagine. That story has probably gone down in the history books."

"That kiss you gave me in front of the whole school probably made it in there," she giggled.

Fred choked on his wine. "Probably. George said I was a walking boner until I was able to see you again."

Hermione shot him a dirty look over the rim of her wine goblet. "I remember when you met me at the train. The way you kissed me in front of your mother. She had a fit."

"Mum always has a fit," Fred commented, "We had more good than we ever had bad didn't we?"

"All of it was good Fred. The great made the bad, good. It was all good, and so strong I don't think I'll ever feel like that with anyone else but you." She toyed with the stem of her wine glass.

"Then give me another shot. I don't see the hurt in it. I don't see why we can't be great again," he proposed.

She frowned, "Fred I have a life in Portugal. A job I love, a home with a big yard and garden, a boyfriend unless you forgot that part."

"A boyfriend you don't want to marry," he stated.

"But that doesn't mean I don't care about him. What am I supposed to do drop my life and make our marriage work?" She closed her eyes. Her mind went back to one of their last picnics here. She could still feel Fred's hands and mouth roaming all over her. She shivered, not because she was cold.

"Do you love him?"

Hermione sighed. "No. I care but I gave my heart away a long time ago."

"Then come home," he stated.

"I'll think about it."

Fred beemed all he wanted to do was lean over and kiss her.

She smacked his arm. "That's not a yes, or a no. That's an 'I'm going to discuss it with Poppy Ginny and George, before I even start to think about it.' The boys get a say in this too."

Fred nodded, "Why don't we eat?"

"Let's." Hermione exhaled. What had she gotten herself into?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm about to start begging for reviews. I don't own HP. **

Hermione sat down on George's couch she propped her feet up on the coffee table. George sat beside her and took her hand.

"I love you little sis," he said.

She looked up at him. "What do I do here brother?"

"Do you want to make your marriage work?" George had always asked her the hard questions. He took no prisoners.

Hermione sighed, "They have a right to have their dad. I can't throw a ball. I can't swing a damn beaters bat. I can't even get on a broom. "

"Stop. What do you want? Do you want him back?" George asked.

"And give up my life again?"

"You would get the love of your life back," he pointed out.

"I think your biased," Hermione grumbled.

"I sent him down stairs to you that night. Before we went to Grimmuald. I saw what no one else wanted to. It was never Ron, you knew that. I knew that. Fred was so smitten with you. He told me one night after we had left that once the war was over he was going to marry you." George cleared his throat before continuing, "You two have a love affair for the better part of this decade. Time to make it last."

"I don't want him to feel stuck. Like 'Hey Hermione's back oh shit we have kids now I'm in this forever with this bird'," she said, frowning.

George shot her the dirtiest look possible. "Because you know what he thinks?"

Hermione hit George with a throw pillow. "I might as well spill. Work wants another branch opened in the ministry here. They want me in charge of the whole department. I'd make triple what I do now. Not that, that's not an incentive. But I haven't made up my mind yet."

"So if you agree to stay here with Fred you'll have a job," George said cutting through her bull shit.

"Yeah. I've been mulling it over. I just don't want to be hasty. I have a life I quite enjoy," she stated.

George stood up, "Tea. I'll make us some tea."

"Is that your answer for everything?"

"Have you met my mother? Tea and food solve all of life's mysteries."

Hermione frowned,"She would have made me feel better."

George turned and smiled at her, just as her face fell and she started to sob. He ran to his little sister and pulled her to him. He held onto her until she fell asleep. George carried her to the room her and Fred had shared years before. He placed her on Fred's bed, before apperating to his twin's living room.

Fred was on the couch drinking tea. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

George slammed his fist into his twins jaw, wishing that this wasn't the first time he'd punched his twin for making Hermione cry.

"She's crying isn't she?" Fred asked, trying to work out his jaw.

"She cried herself to sleep," George said matter of factly.

Fred groaned. "The boys asleep?"

George nodded. "Now I'm going to talk, you're going to listen. She has her life together. She has a job, a life, and she's finally put together again. The moment she saw me that day. Fred she lost it. For a moment she thought I was you. She lost it. I don't think you know how much she misses you, then you give her this option and she's broken. I aught to punch you again."

Fred groaned, "I'd deserve it. What did she say to you?"

"She has a job offer here. If she wants it a promotion. She might take it. If she feels like you still want her. She doesn't want to make you feel obligated towards her and the boys. She's done a damn fine job by herself."

Fred sighed. "I noticed. I missed her every second of every minute of everyday. I would do anything to have her back."

George nudged the baby books towards him. "Then do your homework. Learn all this stuff. Quickly." George disapperated before Fred could utter a good bye.

He exhaled and pulled the first book to him. He opened the top book. Sitting on the top page was an envelope. He opened it, smiling at Hermione's familiar hand writing

_Fred,_

_I found out something big today. I know you want nothing to do with me. But since I know no one here you're the first person I thought of. I found out I'm pregnant. Just a few weeks. Seven or eight. I'm sorry for all the pain and heartache. I cry almost everyday because I feel like a piece of me is gone. I'm planning on keeping the baby. I want a piece of you. I know that's selfish but after everything I've earned the right to want something. Since I'm not supposed to want you anymore. But I do. I ache so much. I reach over in the middle of the night. Still thinking I'm home with you. Searching for you. Yearning for you. For your laugh, your smile, your kiss. I miss you. I love you with everything I have in me. I'm sorry for the pain and hurt we've caused each other. _

_I love you._

_Hermione_

Fred put the letter back in its envelope. He turned to the next page. His heart stopped. Two black and white grainy pictures were adhered to the page. Two blobs labeled 'Baby A' and 'Baby B' were in the center of the picture. He smiled. Those blobs were his boys. He took the next letter out of the envelope.

_Fred,_

_I went to a muggle doctor today for a check in for the baby. I got to hear the heart beat. Well their heart beats. Twins. They did a sonogram just to be sure. Baby A and Baby B Weasley. Twins. I'm still trying to process that. A) I'm a mum. B) There's twins in there. C) I'm alone. I would've loved to see your face when you heard their heart beats and then when you got to see them. I wish I had seen that. Merlin I miss you Fred. I love you, more and more everyday. I thank you everyday for them, I say my piece every night thanking who I need to because I've had you. I've known love as pure as it can be. I love you Fred. _

_Love Always,_

_Hermione_

He put that letter back, and looked at the pages she artfully decorated. He wiped the tears from his eyes, and closed the baby book for the night. He knew how strong Hermione was, after reading those first two letters he knew why she wasn't marrying her boyfriend any time soon.

Hermione woke up before everyone else as usual. Besides Poppy. Poppy was always up. She came out of her room fully dressed. The tiny house elf was making tea. Hermione smiled. She didn't know how she would've gotten this far with out her. "Morning Poppy," Hermione greeted.

Poppy turned around and smiled at her. "Tea miss?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not yet. I was going to explore the Alley this morning. See what's changed. I should be back around noon."

"Do you want the boys to stay up here and work on their lessons or be with Mister George?" Poppy asked.

"That's for you and George to decide. They're ahead anyways. A little break won't hurt them." She sighed.

Poppy sat down by her friend and employer. "Okay. I can do that. Are you okay?"

Hermione shrugged. "I guess. I need to talk to Molly today. I might be out all day."

Poppy nodded. "I think i can handle them Miss."

Hermione nodded, and squeezed Poppy's tiny hand. "You're a great friend Poppy."

Poppy smiled. "You too Miss. Are you thinking about moving back here?"

Hermione shrugged. "Not sure. If necessary we'll cross that bridge when you come to it."

Poppy nodded. "Enjoy your day Miss."

Hermione stood, she left George's flat with a pop. She was in the heart of Diagon Alley. She smiled, widely. Her first mission was to find tea and scones. She took a deep breath. It smelled like magic and parchment, and grass. She sighed. Heaven.

Shop keepers were just starting to open. She spotted a little tea shop a few spots down from WWW. She all but ran to it.

She stopped dead in her tracks. Lavender Brown was sweeping around the out door tables. She knew from Ginny that Lavender and Ron had been married for roughly two years.

Lavender looked up and smiled at her. "I was wondering when you were gonna show up. How are you Hermione?"

Hermione smiled. "I'm great. How are you?"

Lavender crossed over to her and hugged Hermione. "Welcome home."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you."

"How are the boys? Are you going to see Molly?" Lavender asked.

"Good, and yeah. The time has came. Can I get a cuppa tea?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah come on in," Lavender said, leading her way into the shoppe.

"Lavender I'm sorry I missed your wedding," Hermione apologized.

Lavender smiled, "Your gift was beautiful. It looks great in our garden. I get you couldn't get out of work. Those Merlin journals were a big deal. We were all so proud of you. "

Hermione sat down across from Lavender's post behind the bar. "Yeah. I didn't see the boys for two weeks straight. They kept us well out of the public eye. It was ridiculous. My Mum and Dad had to stay with the boys."

Lavender turned and squeezed Hermione's hand. "Have you seen Fred yet?"

"Yeah. We had dinner last night. New dynamics suck."

"How's he taking it? Being a dad. You. All of it?" Lavender asked.

"He's very calm," Hermione said. "We had dinner and talked last night. It was nice."

Lavender sighed, "It would be amazing if you two fell in love again. After all these years. Were a proper family."

Hermione frowned. "I need to go to the burrow."

Lavender came around and gave Hermione a quick hug. "Good luck. Molly already knows your back."

Hermione gulped. "Then I best get on with it."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own HP. Sorry this has taken a bit. I fell and injured my right (dominant) shoulder. Oops. Who knew dancing with your husband could lead to injury?**

* * *

Hermione Granger had faced Bellatrix LeStrange and had the scar to prove it. Though nothing scared Hermione Granger like her mother in law did. She took a deep breath once she landed outside of the Burrow's wards.

_I'm home, _she thought as she studied the place she had considered he for years.

She opened the garden gate and made her way to the kitchen door. She took a deep breath, before raising her hand to knock.

Molly flung the door open. "Its about time you showed up. If the clock didn't tell me it was you, I wouldn't have believed it myself."

"Hi mum," Hermione said.

Molly Weasley took one look at her lost daughter and smiled. "I have half a mind to yell and scream at you. The other half wants to feed you and hug you."

Hermione wrapped the woman in a warm hug. Enjoying the feel of home. "Can I get both?"

"Possibly." Molly took her hand and led her to the kitchen table. "Sit and we'll have tea."

"Why aren't you yelling at me?"

Molly smiled. "Because I knew you'd come home once you were ready."

"So much faith."

Molly gestured to the clock Arthur made her. "I've watched that clock everyday for four years. Hoping you were okay. Ginny told me everything yesterday."

Hermione nodded. "I assumed she would."

"Then Fred was here for breakfast. He told me everything after you had left. I don't think he has smiled as much in four years," Molly said.

"Molly I don't know what to do!" Hermione crumpled her facade.

Molly ran to her daughter in law. She pulled the woman to her. "There there dear. What's wrong?"

Hermione pulled back from Molly and started to tell her story. A handful of tissues and ten cups of tea and three and a half as hours later; Hermione got her story off of her chest.

Molly clutched Hermione's hand tightly. "You brave, brave girl." Molly kissed Hermione's cheek. "Are you staying here for good?"

Hermione wiped her eyes again. "If he wants us."

"And if he does, then what?" Molly asked.

"I don't know. I really don't. Do I drop my life? For a marriage that didn't work the first time?" Hermione sighed, sipping her tea.

"Is it really giving up something, when the path that was chosen for you against your will?" Molly questioned.

Hermione shrugged. "I honestly don't know. What if I still love him too much? "

"Is that really a thing?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't remember how to be a unit Molly. I've been a single for a long time. I've parented single. I've ran a home single. I've done everything but get pregnant and give birth single. Just me. I'm not sure I can be a unit."

Molly sighed. "This promotion are you thinking about it?"

"Its more money than I dreamed of making. But I'd have to find a house, tutors, and so on." Hermione groaned as she started to bang her head on the kitchen table.

"Dear that isn't going to solve anything. You have a home if you're willing to go back to it," Molly pointed out.

"What live with Fred?" Hermione asked.

"He is your husband. That is your home too." Molly squeezed the other woman's hand. "What ever you do, what ever you've done. Remember I love you Hermione."

Hermione looked up at Molly. "Thank you. I come home and unload on you in the first thirty seconds."

Molly laughed. "I suppose nothing has changed in four years."

Hermione laughed with the elder witch. "You're right."

Molly kissed Hermione's hair. "You brilliant girl. Does this mean I get to meet my grandsons?"

"Yes. Anytime you want to. We're at George's," Hermione said.

"Family dinner 7:30. I'll owl everyone to be safe," Molly said, "How did you think your date with him went?"

Hermione inhaled. "He took me to where he had proposed to me. Molly I missed that spot. I've dreamed about it every night for four years. Having picnics with the boys, teaching them to swim. That's were all my dreams are."

Molly pulled her daughter into a hug. "Maybe he wanted you to remember the good.''

"It was all good. All of it. I don't know why I didn't fight for us. I was so upset that day. My arm hurt, I'd been rubbing that scar all day listening to these horror stories. I just broke. There was no fight in me." Hermione took a sip of tea. "I remember crying to you thinking that we were going to break up that night. I've cried to you so many times. About him. What's one more?"

"In the decade you two have been connected, all the tears you cried are because you couldn't trust him with your heart. I love both of you. All of you children with everything. I don't want to see you hurt again. Either one of you. Think about another shot." Molly put her tea cup to her lips.

Hermione stood up. "You're right. I'll see you at dinner Mum."

Molly watched Hermione head to the kitchen door. "Hermione dear I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Fred sat down at his desk. A soft pop broke through the air. He looked up from the work he didn't want to start. "Hermione."

"I can help with that," she said.

"Not necessary," he replied.

"I've been thinking, a lot actually, " she whispered. "I saw your mum today."

"Well you're alive so it went well. What have you been thinking about Mione?" Fred asked.

"This. Us. The boys. Our marriage. What's left of it. The next step," Hermione replied sitting on the edge of his desk.

"And where has that thinking led you Hermione dear?" Fred asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. She was making his head hurt.

"We'll go to the zoo. Talk with the boys. I don't know how to be a unit any more. I think I want to be one again," she stated, tracing designs on her legs.

"Are you saying that you want to try again?" Fred asked.

"Not entirely. I want us to parent our boys together. I want my life sepperate from yours for now. I'm not sure I trust you with my heart Fred," she replied, making eye contact with him.

"So we're 'co-parenting', but nothing more?" He needed to clarify.

"I have a job offer here in London. I'm taking it. I'll have my own sepperate life, that for now doesn't involve you unless we're with the boys," she said.

"So you don't want to give our marriage another shot?"

She exhaled. "I would like to with time. But for right now. I want to be friends, and that's it," she answered.

"I want it all Hermione. You as my wife. The four of us as a family under the same roof. All of it. Everything we had ever dreamed about. I want you. I love you. I always have always will." He stood up and pulled her to him, kissing her gently. "Do you still love me?"

She nodded, "But is that enough?"

"Yes. With time it is. I'll make you see this can work. We'll do family things. Anything that they want. Then you and I will work on us. Doing whatever we need to. Getting to know each other again." He held out his hand. "Hello I'm Fred Weasley."

Hermione took his hand. "And I'm Hermione Granger-Weasley."

"The pleasure is all mine Miss." He kissed her knuckles. "I find it quite curious your second surname is the same as mine."

"Curious eh?" Hermione said.

"Am I allowed to kiss you?"

"You already did that," Hermione pointed out.

"Am I allowed to really kiss you?"

"You want a proper snog?" Hermione asked.

"No I want to seal our deal with a kiss Mione," he stated.

"We've made a deal?" She laughed.

"We have made a deal. More of a pact to make our marriage work," he said.

Hermione sighed. "You never change."

Fred kissed her again not waiting for her answer. "Neither do you my love."

She smiled up at him. "Family dinner 7:30."

"Be my date."

"Fred, really?"

"Making this work Mione," he pointed out.

She laughed, shaking her head. "I'll see you there."

"Then we'll take the boys for ice cream. Then we'll have a nightcap and talk," he said.

"Why don't you come up for tea later?" Hermione suggested.

"That sounds great. I'll see you then. I'll take the boys off your hands. I'll assume you need to figure out new living arrangements." He kissed her cheek.

"I do and I need to sell my house, and arrange permanent paper work for my elf, and talk to your sister." Hermione rattled off her to do list.

"You'll get it all done, I know you Hermione. You're wonder witch." He kissed her again, enjoying the feel of her lips against his.

"Thanks for having faith in me Fred. It means the world to me," she said. "I'll be seeing you."

"Bye Hermione," he said, "Have the boys ready."

"They always are."

* * *

**A/N: Next up the family dinner. Oh lord help us all. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so it was pointed out to me that Hermione's poor boyfriend is being set up to be shafted by the end of this. Oops. Jameson will make his reappearance here soon. So relax. **

**I don't own HP and his associates.**

* * *

Hermione snuggled up against the boys. "Boys we need to get ready," she said.

"Mum," they whined.

"Don't 'mum' me Alexander George and Gideon Frederick," she stated, kissing them quickly. "We have dinner plans, now go get ready."

The two boys shot off the couch like a cannon. Going in opposite directions. Fred watched her from the kitchen as she stood up, and made her way to the room they once shared. He'd stayed in the flat with them after tea.

Gideon came running back in to the kitchen knocking over Hermione's purse, the contents going everywhere. Gideon paused. "Where's mummy?"

"She went to go get dressed. What's wrong bud?" Fred asked.

"I don't like her boyfriend. He's not funny like you and uncle Georgie." Gideon looked at his father clear blue eyes dancing. "Are you and mummy gonna get married again?"

Fred exhaled. The small boy was as acute as his mother. He picked Gideon up. "We'll see bud. We'll see. Now go get ready." Feed kissed his namesake's cheek and set him down. Gideon shot off again.

Fred bent down to shove the items back into Hermione's purse, when his hand caught hold of a ring. Fred picked it up to examine it. _Bit of an ostentatious bloke isn't he? Wait engagement ring. She's engaged?!_

Fred shoved the remaining contents back into her purse. He smiled at the box he knew went with her wedding set from him. He studied the other offensive ring. No color. Not Hermione. He smiled faintly remember the firework like setting he'd designed for her. Shoving every bit of color he could around a large opal. Diamonds, emeralds, sapphires, rubies, and anything else that could make her ring as lively as they were. The stark diamond in his hand was cold compared to the woman that it belonged to.

He shook his head and put it in her purse. He sat down on the couch, shaking his head. He remembered what George had said. She had just recently stopped wearing the ring he gave her. She had told him she wasn't getting married again ever. _The bloke wants her to think on it and she's doing a lot of thinking about a lot of things._

Hermione came out of her room. "Hi. Its weird sleeping in there. With- never mind. That's a can worms I don't want to open."

Fred frowned. "Gid knocked over your purse. I put everything back in it for you." He looked up at her, fearing her reaction. His mouth fell open. "You look beautiful."

Hermione did a little twirl. The red and gold poppy print dress spun around her knees. "Thank you, the boys picked it out."

"You did hear me right? Gideon knocked over your purse," he said.

Hermione sat down beside him. "That."

"The engagement ring? Is that what you mean by that?" Fred snapped.

"Okay first off no right to be bloody pissed. Second. I'm not getting married again. I haven't said yes. I haven't said anything to him. I'm not getting remarried. Hell I'm still married to you." Hermione jumped back up and started pacing.

Fred watched her for a few moments. He knew the best way to get her to stop was to make her laugh. He knew things like that because he knew **her.** "Honest opinion. That thing is ugly."

Hermione stopped in her tracks, and started laughing. "That's the only thing you have to say about all of this. That man wants to marry your wife, and all you have to say is the ring is ugly?"

"Its not you Hermione. I don't even think he knows you. You're not plain, or simple. You're a complex, smart, sexy woman. You know your own mind better than anyone I've ever met, but I don't think you've ever known your heart," Fred said, "Do you love him? Or are you comfortable?"

"I care about him. I'm comfortable. I enjoy being comfortable," she said, sitting back down. "Can you sacrifice the love you had for the woman you knew, for the one in front of you?"

"Its not a sacrifice. It never has been with you. I would just love you more. Anything to do with you isn't a sacrifice. It never will be," he stated, taking her hands. "George asked me, about a year after you had left. 'What would you do to hold her one more time? To kiss her? To make love to her one last time? To tell her you love her? To hear her say it to you? What would you give up for one last time?'"

"What did you say?" Hermione asked.

"I would give anything my soul. The breath from my lungs. My beating heart. Laughter. Just for those moments. For them to be real," he replied.

"Fred that was an incredibly good answer," Hermione said, looking at their hands. "Its funny how something so small and something so large fit together like they do."

"I remember when I said that to you." He lifted their hands up to his lips and kissed hers gently. "He can't love you like I do."

"No one can," Hermione replied, as Gid and Alex came running out of their room. She snatched her hands away, immediately missing his. She jumped up. "Okay boys are you ready?"

* * *

Fred squeezed Hermione's hand before they walked into the Burrow. He held on tight as the boys broke free and ran towards the one place Hermione really considered home. He looked over at her. "You ready for this?" he whispered.

"Have I ever been ready for this? Remember when we said we were moving in together?" She countered with one of the more intense Weasley family dinners.

Fred laughed. "Harry broke my jaw the minute I said I was going to ravish you on the kitchen table."

"And yet you still managed. Multiple times." She winked at him.

"The kitchen table was never the same after that," he commented.

"Neither was George."

Fred went red. "I think that was the worst part."

Hermione laughed. "For you."

He squeezed her hand again. "Boys slow down!"

She studied him. "This suits you. Fatherhood."

"I'd like to see how good I am from the start," he said, opening the garden gate.

Hermione chose to ignore his comment. She instantly became more interested in the boys and their reactions to Molly and the Burrow.

Molly broke down upon seeing two little boys much like the ones that were now grown. Gideon and Alexander had instantly fell in love with their grandmother a woman they would always remember smelled like vanilla cakes and strawberries.

Hermione followed, Molly and the boys into the Burrow. Her hand still firmly in Fred's. The one thing she wasn't ready to give up. Fred kissed her cheek gently. "You okay?" He whispered.

She shook her head as she crossed the threshold. Harry, Ginny, and Ron tackled her in some weird three way hug, that crushed every inch of her. Yet she never felt more loved.

The three let her go. Fleur came over to her. "I have missed you, Mione." Fleur wrapped her in a strong hug. Hermione noted that her French accent wasn't as thick as it once was.

Bill and Charlie enveloped her next. "We missed our favorite sister in law," they said together in a very twin like fashion.

That broke Hermione's heart a little bit further. She missed her family. She kissed their cheeks before turning to find her boys.

Gideon and Alexander were hanging off George. She smiled at him and Angelina Johnson. Angelina gave her a churt wave. Hermione brushed it off as she hugged Lavender.

Molly and Arthur surrounded her next. "Hello Hermione," Arthur greeted, hugging her tightly.

Merlin she missed bone crushing Weasley hugs.

She sat and caught up with everyone that she could in such a short period of ttime, before Molly called them all to the table. Angelina continued to give her the cold shoulder. She couldn't help but notice every time Fred touched her even casually Angelina shot daggers at the pair.

Halfways through one of the best meals Hermione had in four years Angelina shot up; clearly unable to hold her frustrations any longer.

"So you all are just going to accept her back like she didn't walk away four years ago with out a word? Fred she took your children away from you and you're acting like time hasn't passed! All of you she walked away from all of you. Ron she wasn't at your wedding. She ignored you and your wife. All of you for years. Then she walks back in here like nothing has changed. She never wrote one word to any of you," Angelina shouted.

Fleur stood up, gathering her daughters and Hermione's boys before rushing them out to the garden. Hermione gave Fleur a quick nod of thanks.

"I did write. To Ginny, and then to George. I was in solitude for work when Ron and Lavender got married. I didn't see my children for two weeks. I couldn't leave my bloody office for two whole weeks. As for leaving I was told to leave. Then begged by Ginny and your boyfriend to come back for Ginny and Harry's wedding," Hermione replied, coolly.

Fred looked over at her. He knew when she was calm that she was at her most deadly when someone was attacking her.

Angelina started another round on Hermione. "You don't love him. You never did. He's wasted ten years of his life on you and your bullshit Hermione. I think you need to walk away for good this time and leave us all alone."

Hermione cleared her throat. Fred tensed, he knew she was going in for the kill. "Angelina ask yourself this, which twin are you really in love with? Fred or George? I already know the answer. I think you do too. I did my time. I've suffered every second since I walked away. I didn't come back because of my pride. But I've done a better job of being honest with myself than you ever have." Hermione stood up. "Now excuse me. Molly I'm sorry your dinner has ended this way. Ginny I'll see you tomorrow." She looked at Angelina. "At least I know when to walk away. I hope this was all worth it, Angelina I really do. Next time it won't end in your favor."

Hermione pushed her chair in and went to collect her boys. Fred waited a moment before standing. "Angelina that was extremely uncalled for," he followed Hermione out to the garden.

"Hermione!" Fred called out as she stared towards the gate.

She turned and looked at him. "Don't please. I can't take any more blows today."

He ran to her and took her hand. "Let's get the boys home."

She nodded, taking Alex as Fred grabbed Gideon. They apperated to Diagon Alley. Hermione's heart sank as she gained her bearings. Jameson was standing out side WWW a few feet from were they had appeared.

"Because my evening can't get easier," she muttered as Jameson noticed her and called out to her.

_That must be the boyfriend, _Fred thought as Jameson wrapped Hermione in his arms kissing her quickly. Fred noticed she was a cold as a dead fish a the wizard kissed her.

"What are you doing here?" She pushed Jameson away.

"The ring was charmed. It let me know when you were touching it earlier. So I came to see what your answer was," Jameson said.

Hermione glared at him. "You charmed that ring?"

"Yes. Hermione what's wrong?" Jameson tried to pull her into another embrace. She side stepped him, getting closer to Fred. He noticed the other wizard. "Oh hello George."

"Fred. I don't think we've had a pleasure to be introduced," Fred said.

"Fred your husband?" Jameson looked at Hermione who nodded once. "Jameson Fraser."

"Pleasure. I believe Hermione asked you a question," Fred replied.

"I came to see if Hermione had an answer to my proposal," Jameson said.

"My answer is still the same," she stated, "Now please leave."

"I'm staying at the Leaky Caldron. If you need me I'm here." Jameson kissed her again, before heading back up the Alley.

Hermione looked at Fred. "Is there still fire whisky in the bottom drawer of your desk?"

He nodded once. "Yes why?"

"Get it. I'll get the boys settled. I need a drink. A stiff one." She started up the back entrance to the flat. Fred on her tail.

He stopped in his office and grabbed the bottle Hermione had been talking about. He ran up to the flat. Poppy was closing the door to the boys' room when he entered the flat. Hermione was positioned on the couch.

He layed a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

She shook her head. "Remember when we built the house? You wanted to put shelves up in the garage the muggle way."

"So we went to the hardware store and I bought everything I thought I needed, and some things I found interesting." He sat beside her.

"You were a kid in a candy shop." She laughed, tracing a pattern on her dress.

"You bought ten books on shelves, shelf building, and tools. Then read every single one and proceeded to say, 'That's not going to work.' Every time I tried to do anything." He stated.

"You hadn't plugged anything in. They're power tools because they need power. Electricity Fred," Hermione smiled.

Fred poured them each a glass of fire whisky. "That was fun," he said.

She took a sip of her whisky. "I enjoyed myself."

"You always do."

"All I wanted was a life full of laughter. You gave me more of that than I ever could have imagined. Thank you Fred." She kissed his cheek.

Fred smiled. "I think I'm going home." He stood up. "I might do something I'm going to regret."

"Then do it. The man I fell in love with never had regrets," she whispered.

Fred turned and stared at her. He pulled her up to him. Her body sliding along his. "I wouldn't regret it Hermione. You would." He kissed her gently. "Good night Hermione." He disapperated with a slight pop.

Hermione sunk back to the couch, making the decision that the bottle in front of her was going to be a great companion tonight. She exhaled before draining her glass. "Poppy I'm going out."

She disapperated. She appeared at the home they had once built. Fred was standing on the front porch. "I'm not finished with you," she called out to him. She ran up the walk and up to him.

"It doesn't surprise me."

Hermione pulled him down to her, kissing him fiercely. Fred stopped her, and unlocked the door, pulling her inside with him. She tore at the buttons on his shirt, as he unzipped the side of her dress.

He picked her up, her legs going around his waist as he carried her up stairs his mouth still fused to hers.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah yeah I know. She has a boyfriend sitting at the Leaky Cauldron waiting for her to say yes to his proposal. Well. Oops. The shelves thing has been a really real part of my life recently.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: As the reviewers stated Angelina ended up being a bitch. Sorry. I needed a meltdown and since Ron's married it couldn't be him. Second I'll explain the ring's charm in this chapter. I'm sorry if it sounded stalkerish. It wasn't meant to.**

* * *

Hermione hummed as Fred trailed kisses up her back to her shoulders. "Hard to think I haven't done that since the morning I left."

Fred stopped. "The last person you had sex with was me?"

She nodded once. "Yeah. Its been awhile."

"Are we going to talk about this?" He kissed her quickly.

Hermione sighed. "Nothing like the morning after to ruin the night before."

Fred laughed. "Hours not morning, love. I remember the first time you said that to me. Only this time it's not wrong. We are married."

Hermione groaned. "Kiss me like you mean it."

Fred grabbed her and pulled her to him, kissing her roughly and thoroughly. She moaned against his lips, before pulling away from him.

"That this damn." She stumbled over her words as he ran his hands up and down her arms.

"Hermione I think you have a boyfriend to break up with," he whispered.

Hermione pulled away from him completely. She slid out of the bed and went to the chair she'd picked out when they first designed their home. "I can't believe he's here. In England. I can't believe I just fell into bed with you like some harlot."

"I can't believe that ring was charmed." Fred tossed his commentary out into the same abyss hers was thrown into.

"Do you remember that muggle TV show I made you watch with me? The one where at the end of the season she was staring at the engagement ring the one from the man she didn't love. She was holding it and this monolog came on about who she should be with. And choices. That charm was designed so that he knew I was holding the ring and thinking about his proposal. He didn't narrow it down to just me. Since you held it. And were thinking about it. The charm signaled." Hermione relaxed into the chair pulling her knees up to her chest. Her slip, slid down to her bum.

Fred studied her. She was the most perfect woman in the world after sex. She always looked mussed, and wanton. Her curls splayed around her shoulders, lips slightly swollen and bruised, but the real tell was her eyes. Amber fire. He could look in her eyes and see that her body was still humming like his. "I'm sorry that brought him here."

"I didn't even know it was charmed Fred. How could you?" Hermione sighed. "I feel horrible."

Fred climbed across the bed and dropped down to her feet. "Why? Talk to me. You never had an issue talking to me."

Hermione's eyes glowed with tears unshed. "Fred I've been gone a lifetime. Everything Angelina said tonight. Its so true. I kept two wonderful gifts from you. I should go home, and not come back."

Fred leaned over and kissed her knee. "Angelina was a bitch to you. I haven't wasted ten years of my life loving you. This between us isn't a waste of time."

"You deserve someone who can be what you need," she said.

"I found her at seventeen years old. She's sitting in front of me, being a stubborn witch." Fred sighed. "Hermione I think you need to end your relationship."

Hermione nodded. "I needed to end it a long time ago. I just didn't want to be alone."

Fred kissed her gently. "I want to see you again. Let's take the boys to the zoo tomorrow after Ginny's final fitting."

"Fred..."

He silenced her with a kiss. "Shhh. Don't say this is a mistake. You will never be alone again. I swear."

"You can't promise me that."

"Yes I can, because now that you're back, I don't plan on letting you go," he vowed.

She frowned. "I need to go." She stood up, nearly knocking Fred over. She gathered her dress and shoes. She kissed him gently. "I will be back. I don't know when but I will be. Just wait a little while longer." She pressed her lips to his again. "Please."

He nodded, as he watched her get dressed. She pinned up her hair and exhaled.

"Wait for me please." She disapperated.

Fred sat back down on his bed, the same bed he'd shared with her when they first married the same bed he'd made love to her on a handful of hours ago. The very same bed he planned on sharing with her again.

* * *

Hermione landed in the middle of the flat's sitting room. Ginny cleared her throat. "You had sex with Fred," Ginny accused.

Hermione spun around facing her best friend. "Don't say a word Ginerva."

"Oh I am so telling George," Ginny giggled.

"Stop. This is all screwed up," Hermione replied.

"Are you breaking up with Jameson?" Ginny asked.

"I should've a long time aago," Hermione stated, before going to her room. Hermione changed into a pair of jeans and a cardigan.

Ginny barged into the room. "Are you breaking up with him tonight?"

"I'll be back." Hermione apperated to the Leaky Cauldron. She smiled at Hannah Abbott. "Hey Hannah I'm looking for a guest."

"Hey Hermione. Who?"

Hermione gave her Jameson's name and immediately received his room number. She bolted up stairs, knocking on room twelve with quick decisive rapts. She bounced around until Jameson answered.

"Hermione."

"Can we talk?" She slid into his room, not taking no for an answer. She pulled the ring out of her cardigan pocket, and handed it to him. "I can't do this. I gave my heart away at sixteen years old. He stole it actually, and never gave it back."

Jameson motioned for her to sit down. She sat in the chair closest to the fire. A habit she couldn't break. "Tell me about it." He stared into the flames as she told him the greatest love story he had ever heard.

Hermione let out a deep breath the moment she got to part of her narrative that involved Greyback and Bellatrix. She glossed over those details rubbing the scar she wore proudly. She told him of her time at Shell Cottage with Fred. Then the war, when he was hit by the wall. Fred's month in a coma. Their time above the shop. Getting married. She laid it all out for him.

Jameson smiled. "You've had quite a life."

"I have had quite a love." She sighed. "I can't continue this."

"I understand. Its hard to take second best when you've been in love so long." He offered her a small smile. "We never had that passion. The only thing I can offer you was companionship. You deserve more."

She held out her hand to him. "Friends?"

"I don't think we were ever anything more. I love you Hermione, but I was never in love with you." He shook her hand.

She stood up. "I'm glad I've had you in my life. Thank you. You'll never know what you've meant to me."

"At least I'm losing you to someone who loves you like I never could." He laughed. "Maybe I'll get lucky."

"Give it time. You're thirty two. You have your whole life to figure it out. Love isn't for the weak." She kissed his cheek.

"How much older than you is he?"

"Almost a year and a half. One could argue eight years between us is nothing." She smiled.

Jameson hugged her tightly. "If you remarry him let me know. I want to be there for you."

"Actually I'm taking the job here. I need to build a team. Think about it." She gave him one last smile before leaving.

She walked back to WWW, slowly. Enjoying the cool night. Her mind wandered as she made it to 93 Diagon Alley. She smiled up at the shop her husband and his twin built. The memory of him leaving her at Hogwarts still stung. She climbed up the back stairs to the flat, opening the door.

Ginny was still on the couch waiting for her. "You're at peace."

"Finally, after three years. How did you know I slept with Fred?" Hermione sat down beside Ginny.

"Well you forget you had to come back to my room after you had sex with him the first time. You have the same face every single time. Like that quickly before the rehearsal dinner? Or the one before the reception?" Ginny laughed. "You two were very active."

"What face is that?"

"The same one you make when you finish a book or solve a problem. A mix of satisfaction, pride, and bliss." Ginny cleared her throat. "Just this once. I'm not going to remind myself he's my brother. What was it like being with him again?"

Hermione's face lit up. "Like nothing's changed. Angels weeping only woman in the world sex. I haven't felt that good since-"

"The last time you had sex with him?"

Hermione nodded. "It's a great feeling. I need to go back over there. Talk to him. Talking still needs to be done."

"Its nearly two AM." Ginny said.

"I have too. I told him I would be back." Hermione disapperated.

* * *

Fred was reading when she landed in his room. "Hi," she whispered.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"I just needed to see you. I've needed to see you everyday since I left. I'm going for temptation now," she crossed the room to him. In that moment Hermione Granger came home.

Fred pulled her to him. "I love you. I never stopped. I never will."

She straddled him. "My intentions were never pure with you Mr. Weasley."

"Neither were mine Mrs. Weasley." He kissed her hard. "You don't have to take my name back."

"I never dropped it. I've been Hermione Weasley for awhile now. I kinda like it," she whispered.

"Well I'm glad."

"Me too. Come back to the flat with me. I think we need to start there and work our way home." She trailed kisses up his neck, nibbling on his ear.

"I think I can do that."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own it. Yes I get I left a big plot hole but it will be answered I'm this chapter please excuse my scatter brained-ness. I have construction going on in the front of my home. I can't concentrate.**

* * *

Hermione had left an hour ago for Ginny's final dress fitting. In that time Fred had sent the boys downstairs to harangue his twin. He paced back and forth from the kitchen to his former bedroom door. He'd made up his mind fifteen minutes after Hermione had left that he was going to confront Jameson for lying to Hermione. Mainly for Fred's own sanity. The other man's lie was for Hermione's.

Fred bypassed the boys and a very annoyed looking George aas he ran out the shop and to the Leaky Cauldron. Hannah Abbott was at the bar laughing with Lavender. He went up to Jameson's room and pounded on the door.

The tired looking older man answered. "Fred?"

"Two ears Fred one is George." Fred stated.

"Ah. I presume you're here to talk about Hermione?" Jameson asked.

"I just want to know why you told her you weren't in love with her," Fred replied.

Jameson held the door open a little wider, for Fred to come in. Jameson closed the door behind Fred. Fred took the seat Jameson had sat in the night before the seat furthest from the fireplace. Jameson couldn't help but smile. Hermione had the younger man trained still.

He took the seat closest to the fire. "How did you know I lied to her?"

Fred let out a chuckle. "I've been in love with Hermione Jean Granger since she was fourteen years old. The look on your face when you saw her yesterday was the same look I've given her since she was fourteen. I know a man in love when I see one. I also know Hermione is one helluva woman. Its not hard to fall in love with her."

Jameson nodded. "I thought it would be easier. I knew she loves me but she was never in love with me. She's still in love with you."

"Loving someone and being in love with someone are two different things. Both count but only one counts more." Fred cleared his throat. "I'm sorry mate. For what its worth."

"After she told me your whole history with her. I'm sorry means a lot. I hoped one day she'd tell me yes and that she was in love with me. High hopes, hurt the worst when they're knocked down. But in the end I'm glad I've lost her to you," Jameson said.

Fred held out his hand. "I hope we can be friends mate."

Jameson shook Fred's hand. "I don't see why not. I'm taking Hermione's job offer."

"She'll be thrilled. I'm glad she's had you in her life. Thank you for taking care of my world," Fred said earnestly.

"Thank you for letting me have her, for a time," Jameson said.

"Touchy subject mate. Very touchy subject," Fred replied.

Jameson smiled. "Why did she pick you?"

Fred shrugged. "Hermione loves to laugh. She loves jokes, the cornier the better. Cheesey pick up lines and she's a goner. She broke up with me three times before I proposed to her."

"Why?"

"I tie dyed her hair once. That wasn't a reason but the fight afterwards was. We spilt for three weeks. Second time she thought I was breaking up with her so she did it first. The first time. We got into this huge row over something stupid and she had my arse in a sling for two months. She came into my shop madder than a wet hen, drug me up stairs and well the rest is history. She about killed me before she agreed to go out with me again." Fred laughed. "Hermione is never dull."

"I never got that kind of passion from her." Jameson frowned.

"Passion like that only comes once in a lifetime," Fred replied.

* * *

Ginny smiled over at Hermione, who was straightening out the train on Ginny's wedding dress. "What do you think?"

"If Harry has any doubts I'll hex him for you," Hermione replied.

"Are you going to tell me what happened last night?" Ginny questioned, as the seamstress did some last minute tucks.

"You know we slept together. What I want to know is what happened to George and Angelina," Hermione responded.

"She confessed that she was only with him because it was as close to Fred as she was ever going to get. He ended it at the dinner table saying he wasn't going to be a second choice. Fred was never your second best even after everything you still loved and wanted him and he loved and wanted you. George said he deserved the same," Ginny said. She studied Hermione. "Are you coming back to him?"

"I am. I'm coming home. All I want is to be a family with him and our boys. That's all I ever wanted you know that," Hermione sighed, "I just hope I can be Mrs. Fred Weasley again."

Ginny got down off the platform ignoring the seamstress and her complaints. She hugged Hermione tightly. "Yay!"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know what I'm doing Ginny. I've been alone for so long." Hermione frowned, "Being with him. Its like breathing. That first deep breath on the first warm day of spring after a long winter."

"I'm hardly an expert but the two of you should be fine." Ginny kissed Hermione's cheek. "I've missed you.

"The woman that has seen me once a month for the past handful of years missed me." Hermione rolled her eyes. "We're taking the boys to the muggle zoo. I'm so excited. I just wish that this was just another family outing instead of the first."

Ginny squeezed Hermione's hands. "The first of many. Just think of it that way."

"Okay."

* * *

"What I don't get is why you made her go," Jameson stated.

"It is a long story. Which I'm sure she's already told you," Fred replied, sipping the tea the two men had ordered halfway through their conversation.

"No. She avoided the subject. Ginny told me," Jameson said, throwing Ginny Weasley under the Knight Bus. "Actually she was pretty damn certain the two of you would end up back together. About tore my head off that one. She's terrifying."

"Six older brothers. She takes no shit," Fred replied.

"There's seven of you?"

"Nine if you count Hermione and Harry. Which mum always did," Fred said.

"Nine?"

"More now that Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron and I are married. Ginny is marrying Harry since he was already family he doesn't count. Neither does Mione come to think of it. But still we're a hoard," Fred laughed, "And your family?"

"Just me and my dad." Jameson sighed. "So you met her through your little brother?"

"No actually. George and I just about ran her over trying to find a compartment. I'm pretty sure if she knew then what she does now she would've hexed the shit out of us. Hell she did. We'd been dating three months, I pissed her off. She mistook George for me, note his back was to her, and she got him. His had a soul patch for a month. She got me too. I don't look good with a handlebar moustache." Fred laughed at the memory.

Jameson laughed. "Mean little thing that oone."

"You don't even know," Fred replied.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it is a short one. I haven't had the time and it took me forever to crank this out. I think this one is about over. I've enjoyed this story immensely. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
